


[PODFIC] Let the Fire Take Our Bodies This Night

by D20Owlbear



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Feels, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, crowley loves aziraphale so much more than himself, theological pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D20Owlbear/pseuds/D20Owlbear
Summary: "The first time saying Aziraphale's name burns Crowley, he's not expecting it."Podfic of EmAndFandems "Let the Fire Take Our Bodies This Night", part one of the "of names and holiness" series
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	[PODFIC] Let the Fire Take Our Bodies This Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmAndFandems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmAndFandems/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let the Fire Take Our Bodies This Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222359) by [EmAndFandems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmAndFandems/pseuds/EmAndFandems). 

[Soundcloud link](https://soundcloud.com/samhouston-1/let-the-fire-take-our-bodies-this-night)

[Dropbox Download](https://www.dropbox.com/s/x5yy153332v5f6h/Let%20the%20Fire%20Take%20Our%20Bodies%20This%20Night%20-%2011%3A7%3A19%2C%206.52%20PM.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
